


White Wolf in the Snow

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky focused, Infinity War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw





	White Wolf in the Snow

他的精神是自由的。

过长的人生，超过五成的时间都受制于人，身体，精神，所有能定义Bucky存在的实质都在那台冰冷机器的电光下消逝殆尽，就好像雨中的泪水，缓慢地融入进地面上横七竖八爬行的河流里。

战场在哪，他就打到哪。或者说——他到哪，战场就追到哪。他并无求生的欲望，也没有对死亡的向往，战士的本能让他成为一场又一场战斗的幸存者。但事实上，他并不在乎能不能见到明天的太阳，死亡对他这种人来说已经是最好的结局。自由的意识，才是他现在的唯一所求。自己不能再回到九头蛇，Bucky暗想，他得死在自由的世界。散落的记忆回来了，他记得自己的过去，好的，和不好的。他坦然接受了那一切（好像拒绝接受就能改变事实一样），即便无数次在夜晚从梦魇中惊醒，他也只是将自己从湿漉漉的床单之间捞起，一言不发地走到窗前，盯着远处天边最亮的那颗星星出神。至少他还能叫得出自己的名字。

他曾梦到自己战死沙场，他记得在死亡甜腻的黑暗袭来时，自己的内心被某种近乎于快乐的平静充满。只有一件事——一个人他放不下——Steve，那个一心要把自己置于各种危险境地的小混球。Steve为了他和Tony闹翻，但他不认为自己值得。Howard临死前的脸甚至还时常在自己的梦境中出现。可是他又有什么办法呢，Steve倔得九头牛都拉不动。而Steve总是认为他值得。

他好奇生活会将他带往何方。苏联，华盛顿，索科维亚，罗马尼亚，瓦坎达。说实话，这里挺不错——虽然他少了条胳膊，还带着个不够稳定的脑子，但是现状已经令他感到满足。思考这一切值不值得是没有意义的，Steve牺牲了那么多也不是为了让他在这里为过去纠结。尽管如此，他还是会长久地坐在草地里，望着远处长满森林的地平线，溪流沿着低矮山脉的走势流淌，风吹过平原，对着他低语；牛羊在他身后吃草，咀嚼的闷响此起彼伏；天空中的苍鹰抖动羽翅，不时低下头来虎视眈眈地盯着地面上的牲畜，好像国王在巡视自己刚刚征服的土地。到底是世界在运转，还是只因为有鹰在翱翔，显得世界在运转？

小孩子们叫他“白狼”。比“冬日战士”好听，“冬日战士”太冷了。他在孩子们看不到的地方勾了勾嘴角，继续用一只手干他的活。当个农民挺不错的，至少这天地间的一切都是他的，阳光洒在皮肤上的感觉令人着迷，成为冬日战士后，他数不清自己多少次为了任务而站在和煦的阳光下，多少次前往度假胜地刺杀目标——穿长袖戴手套，一团乱麻的脑子不解地思索为什么其他人和自己不一样。可是直至今日，他才能真正享受这种被光线触摸的感觉。

他从未觉得自己和天堂这样近。就好像自己可以触摸到云的边缘。如果他那么做了，是不是会被那无穷无尽的世界带走？

每次从梦魇中醒来，他都会翻开那个棕色皮革封面的笔记本（Nat的礼物，她说这会有帮助），借着月光记下一切细节，包括每条生命是如何在自己泛着银光的指尖下枯萎，绷紧的肌肉是如何一点一点流失弹性，变得死气沉沉，他几乎每次都能看到那些叫不上名字的目标眉间痛苦与恐惧的皱纹，他们充满血丝的双眼因为无法缓解剧增的压力而溢出泪水。风会吹乱他的笔记本，他挣扎着用一只手按住不听话的纸片，再用两根手指夹起笔，为最后的句子添上句号。看着自己歪歪扭扭的字迹，他如释重负地微笑。

旱季的瓦坎达，总是能看见一轮明月静静坐在缀满星星的天鹅绒蓝色毯子上。他希望Steve能在这里。他终于能记起自己曾经和瘦小的Steve躺在后院的草地上，猜测每颗星星的来源，Steve总是喜欢引用希腊神话的典故：“人马族的领袖，”Steve说，“中了毒箭，然后自愿为了拯救普罗米修斯而死。”Bucky喜欢听Steve说话。

“求你别走。”他对着身旁的空气低语。

*

Steve会来看他，蓝眼睛里满是担忧，还有一丝他自以为藏得很好的痛苦。于是Bucky用自己仅有的一条胳膊搂住对方，鼻尖安抚地蹭蹭Steve的耳朵，“我哪儿都不去。”他说。Steve看起来很累，忙着拯救世界确实叫人疲劳。Steve全身的重量几乎都压在他的肩上，他听着对方平缓的呼吸声，暗暗希望时间可以就停止在这一秒，希望他们都能忘记除了对方以外所有的一切，然后从头开始。

他们分开。Steve半阖着眼，睫毛微微颤抖。“嘿，看着我，”他将右手抚上对方的下颌，蓝眼睛里流露出的悲伤几乎击倒了他，他吞咽一下，“我就在这儿，Steve，你找到我了。”在说话的间隙，他吻了吻对方紧皱的眉头，“你总是能找到我。”

“而我为此感激世间的一切。”

他知道对方在担心什么，而说实话，Bucky自己也说不好能不能遵守他半个月前那个夜晚的承诺。苍白又温暖的月光下，他们躺在草地上，Steve头枕在他胸前，半个身体都趴在他身上，安静地听他的心跳。然后，他抬起头来——蓝眼睛比任何时候都要透明——要Bucky保证，保证自己再也不会离开Steve。换句话说，就是“不要再死在Steve眼前”。Bucky总是很清楚小混蛋的暗示，即使两人都知道这承诺不过是虚假的安慰，但那总好过什么都没有。至少在未来的某一天，他们中的幸存者回忆过去，还能记得某个近似于婚姻的承诺，某个使他们的关系具像化的约定。

当然，他永远不会拒绝Steve。Bucky坐起来，拉着Steve跨坐到他腿上，亲吻对方满是胡茬的下巴，有点扎，但Bucky喜欢这种触感。几滴水顺着Steve的脸滚落下来，他意识到对方在沉默地流泪。“怎么了？”他用眼神询问。

“我一生都在试图阻止战争，”水滴沿着Steve的下巴滑到脖子上，“但战争的脚步不但没有停止，反而成倍增长，”Steve深呼吸，抬手抹了一把脸，“我甚至不知道自己的存在是在维护和平，还是助纣为虐。而最讽刺的是，我阻止的几次危机都是以失去你为代价。”他的双腿在Bucky腰侧收紧，整个人几乎挂在Bucky身上，“客观地说，世界没了我并不会损失什么，而我没了你，就如同行尸走肉。但是我得到了第二次几会，我终于找回了你，我不能再承受一次失去，我——”他没有继续流泪，但声音有点抖，“但我这个白痴却没法放下这天杀的世界。”

“一个我也在其中的世界。”他恨自己不能开口让Steve留下，他第一次希望两人只是一对普通人，希望自己某一天能和Steve一起沉沉睡去，不再醒来，他恨自己不能再自私一点，带着Steve远走高飞，周游世界。但内心他又明白，Steve（其实也有他自己）不可能真正放下这个世界，更不用说他们这样的人是得不到善终的。Bucky见的足够多了——退役雇佣兵刚卸任走到家门口，就被仇家击毙在门廊上，要么就是过不了几天就重操旧业。平静的死亡不过是一种奢求。“正是因为你是个放不下世界的混球，我才活到了现在。因为你的信念，你的执着，你在新世界醒来之后所做的一切，才让命运将我带到了你面前——你真是个固执起来烦死人的家伙。”他吻着Steve的嘴角与双唇，“我爱你，Steve，只因为你是你。”

他再次抱着Steve缓缓躺下，蹭到他脸上的泪水变得有点黏乎乎的。“我保证——我就呆在这儿，哪儿也不去。”两人在浅草中肢体交缠，没人再试着打破沉默。

天幕是一块由西向东颜色逐渐变浅的毯子，Bucky知道还有半个小时就差不多会日出，太阳和月亮各居于这毯子的两边，中间隔着无数衰老星星发射出的光点，不出一小时面前的树冠就会挂上太阳金色的光晕。他呼吸着Steve身上熟悉的味道，再一次感到希望填满了自己的身体。

“介意和我一起去放羊吗？”天完全亮了之后他问道。

“当然不。”对方笑了，看起来也被这美好的清晨灌注了新的希望。

*

战争很快又找到了回来的路。外星人。这个时代真是妙极了，七十年前他们甚至连全息影像通讯都不敢想，现在竟然已经开始了星际战争，如果从一个旁观者的角度来看，这确实挺酷，可事实上战争就不该用这个词来形容，它欺骗了太多毛头小子入伍了。他看着瓦坎达防护墙外的巨大飞船，和皱眉向他走来的Steve。

“他们投降了？”黑寡妇投来一个不赞同的眼神，他几乎要耸肩表示自己开了个无聊的玩笑，不过现在的气氛还用不着活跃，于是他抬高了手里的机枪，准备战斗。

*

他早就预计到这场战斗会无穷无尽，就像宇宙本身，冰冷混乱。

但他没想到自己的最后一刻来得如此出乎意料，他看着自己从没想要过的金属手臂（但他讨厌承认也正是这条手臂让自己存活至今）化为灰烬，随着非洲平原温柔的暖风飘动，灰棕色的残骸很快消失在茂密的植被中。

“Steve。”他轻声呼唤。他放不下那个小个子，他得看着他。

即便在死亡中他也感受到了一丝平静，与一种令人安心的柔软一同呈现。善意的无知将他吞没，只有同时和他一起陨灭的生物才能认出这种恍惚。放弃掌控的诱惑令人难以抗拒，引诱着他们进入某种更深层次的麻木之中。

那双蓝眼睛看向他，在树冠遮掩的日光下像海水一样，神秘，暗流涌动。他吞咽一下（还是他想象自己吞咽了一下？），嘴里出现了淡淡的海水的咸腥味。

意识逐渐瓦解，青草和泥土的气息将他拉入地底。

他现在是大自然的一部分了。


End file.
